Archangel Winchesters and the Quest for Sammy
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: It took exactly five days after Gabriel to return for the Archangels and their Vessels to exhaust all their ideas on how to get Sam out of the Cage. Second in Vessels 'Verse.


It took exactly five days after Gabriel to return for the archangels and their Vessels to exhaust all their ideas on how to get Sam out of the Cage.

* * *

"I say we all whammy the damn thing and break a hole in it to pull Sammy out."

 _Yes Dean because you have more experience as a tactician than the Archangel put in charge of THE ARMIES OF HEAVEN!_

"He's my little brother, Michael."

 _Yes. And last time I checked, busting a hole in the Cage will let out my little brother as well. The same little brother we just put back in time-out six months ago._

"So?"

Michael let out the equivalent of a sigh and assumed control of their body. "I give up on you, Winchester."

Dean pouted and grumbled. _I still think that we should punch a hole in the cage._

"You're impossible." Michael shoved open the door the demons within found, to their terror, that they couldn't smoke out.

* * *

 _So I say that we sneak in all Mission Impossible-like and then yank my brother's ass outta that place._

"Oh man, I can see it now! 'Course we'll have to use the theme song while fighting off the hordes of Hell. Oooh! And then we can get Cassie to be all like 'Git to da Choppa!'"

 _Oh dude, great minds think alike. This is like a nerd's wet dream!_

"The only question is how are we going to get everyone dress appropriately…"

There was a flutter of wings. Adam had a sardonic grin plastered to his face. "Ya know, I don't think Michael would approve." He paused for a second and then turned his head to the side.

"Well I _know_ you don't approve. Fine," Adam sighed.

Raphael's Grace rose and bled into his eyes. "Gabriel, this is a very serious situation, not a time to be pulling a prank on Michael or myself. Just think about what would happen if you kept the Winchesters from their brother any longer than we must."

An involuntary shudder ran through Gabriel as he remembered how revenge-driven the boys could be. "Alright, bro, then tell me how we're gonna get Samsquatch outta the hot box."

"I don't know, but I do know that you and Peter sitting around like a couple of sea sponges isn't going to help the situation any."

* * *

Peter jumped to his feet in the middle of the bar and screamed, "I got it!" Dean glanced over from the girl he was trying to hook up with, the same one Michael was threatening to send to Brussels if he didn't stop his advances, to glare at his little brother. Adam stood up and patted Pete on the back to try and get the coke he had inhaled to come back up. Peter was underage and the archangels were steadfastly against Pete lying about his age, well, Gabriel wasn't.

Dean sighed at the loss of the blonde he was wooing and turned to face his brothers. "What?" he snapped. Michael snickered in the background somewhere. _Shut up Michael, I thought that with was Winchester Night._

"Kloz!"

Dean's eyebrow shot up and Adam looked at Pete in confusion. "What the hell is Clause supposed to mean to me?" Dean grumbled.

"Not Clause, _Kloz_! They're a family from Gamvik that specializes in demonology."

 _Gamvik is a city in the north-most tip of Norway. Why did_ I _think of them?_

 _You just don't wanna admit that a mere human outsmarted the general, Mickey._

 _You know I despise that name._

 _Yup!_

"-just gonna pop over there?" Adam asked.

Pete smirked. "No need; I got one of 'em on speed dial." He pulled out his phone and flicked through the contacts before landing on one and hitting dial. "Hey, is Noël there?"

They could hear a screech over the line and Pete cringed. "You better have Loki come pick me up right now!" Pete smiled sheepishly and mouthed 'sorry' before snapping off.

They met up at the motel later. Noël was a short, willowy girl with icy hair and bright green eyes. She was also dressed like she had stepped out of a Christmas party. The first thing he could think to say was, "Dude, you realize that Christmas isn't for, like, three weeks, right?"

She blushed lightly and spoke in a thick accent, "It's always Christmas for my family, it seems." She rounded on Pete with a big arua that didn't seem like it would come from such a tiny girl. "You, explain. Why are you wearing Peter, Loki?"

"He'sactuallyGabrielandwe'reallvesselsforarchangels," Pete spat out really fast.

Noël blinked slowly. "So Chris was right about you?"

"Yeah," Pete stated awkwardly, "Nick knew too, but he figured that you guys didn't need to know."

She groaned. "You know, Dad and my brother really get on my nerves sometimes."

Dean let out a strained laugh. "So you're telling me that your family is from the northern part of Norway, and lemme guess, their full names are Nicholas and Christopher. You're telling me that you're Santa's kid?"

Noël shuffled around and plopped down onto on the the beds. "Yup. All the revelations aside, what do you need?"

Adam came out of the corner he had been sulking in. "You wouldn't happen to know how to get someone out of the Cage, would you?"

"I am not freeing the Devil," she said with crossed arms.

"What? No! We want to break my little brother outta the hot box," Dean said hastily.

Noël tilted her head and furrowed her brow is a way that reminded him of Cas. "Why? He isn't in there."

All three brothers loomed over her and she seemed to get even smaller. "How do you know?"

"Ah, my father has a list with all people currently on Earth on it to, you know. A-anyway, Sam Winchester magically reappeared on the list five months ago."

Dean sighed in relief. "Would you happen to know where he is?"

"Uh," she stated and closed her eyes in concentration, "Redemptio, Delaware?"

 _Redemption? How fitting._

Dean gave her a stunning smile. "Thanks, honey."

Pete glared at his brother and Dean grinned with a shrug. The youngest Winchester placed his hand on Noël and zapped her back to Gamvik.

* * *

They ended up finding him out in a fishing boat, of all things, with some other dude that disappeared before anyone could get a good look at him, but Michael had his suspicion about who it was.

Samuel looked different. Whole. He smiled serenely at the other three before pulling them into a hug. Dean grappled for control and pushed himself out of the hug. "Dude. What the hell? No chick flick moments."

"Something happened," Raphael stated.

"No dur!"

"Lets just say that Lucifer got himself a new cage. And I got a second chance," Sam said quietly.

 _Like Jonah and the big fish. Out of the maws after wrongdoing for a new shot at life._

"So what does this mean?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed in contentment. "We have work to do."


End file.
